Buffalo Wings
by hazelmom
Summary: McGee deals with Abby's big date. My interpretation.


10

A/N: I was thinking about how so many people interpreted McGee's protectiveness for Abby in 12x03 differently, and I thought I would write a story with the same lack of definitiveness that Steve Binder and the showrunners gave us. However, my intention is to offer clarity that is subtle but is true to what I think the characters are thinking.

Also, I need to get back into the practice of writing again if I'm going to get this SeSa story done.

Sheila

**Buffalo Wings**

"Hey McGee, it's not so bad."

McGee looked up from his computer and glared at her. "You've never had to write one of these reports. I'll be lucky if I get out of here by midnight."

Bishop ventured a smile. "At least tomorrow is a Saturday. You can sleep in. I mean, that's good, right?"

"Tonight is the bowling quarterfinals for Sister Rosita's team. I was going to be the alternate. Sister Vince's bursitis is acting up. Chances were good I was going in."

Ellie bit back her amusement. "That is a bummer. I guess Abby's going to have to represent NCIS all on her own."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Can I help?"

"No," he scanned his desktop. "I have a system. Technically, Tony's the one who should be doing these reports, but you can imagine how that goes."

"I sure can."

He stared at his screen for a long moment. "You know that's the weird thing. I have a system, and part of that means I know when this report needs to be done, and according to my schedule it's not due for another 23 days."

She chewed on her lower lip. "Ahhh…well, I bet it's one of those things Director Vance needs for a congressional sub-committee or something. You know what that's like."

He gave her a long, hard look. "Well, I got work to do so…"

She jumped up. "Yeah. I'll just run down and check on Abby before I go home."

"Why?"

"Uh…I always kind of do that. I do it a lot. You just don't notice," she said as she hurried out of the squad room. He frowned in her direction for a moment and then returned reluctantly to the screen in front of him.

…..

"Do you like this one?" Abby asked twirling around in a tight, black mini-skirt and a bulky sweater littered with skulls. Her pigtails were down and her hair straightened.

Tony leaned against the counter in her lab and grimaced. "No skulls on the first date."

"Seriously?" She cocked her head. "I think that's what he likes about me. What do you think, Gibbs?"

He sighed. "Why am I here?"

Tony elbowed him. "We're helping Abby get ready for her big date."

"I don't talk to women about their clothes. Never have, never will."

"She needs our help, Boss."

"I do not!"

"You have to admit, Abbs, that it's been quite a dry spell for you. Just got to get you back up on that horse…you know…so to speak."

"I've been busy!" She stamped a steel-toed boot. "I don't even know if this is a good idea. It's the quarterfinals tonight. Sister Rosita is counting on me! And then you gave McGee some dumb assignment so he can't go either! Why does it have to be tonight?"

"It's okay, Abbs. I fixed it. Palmer and the missus are on their way to the bowling alley as we speak. He's been waiting for an opportunity to show off his patented wrist snap, thumb release delivery. He's been talking about it all day."

She bit her lip. "I'm going to call Burt and cancel."

"No, you're not," Gibbs said shaking his head. "Tony's right. You've been cooped up in this lab too long. You need to get out there again, and this Burt Moore seems like a good guy."

"We only met him because there was a series of attacks in his park district. Maybe, he's the attacker."

Tony took a deep breath. "We caught that guy, remember?"

"He has the same name as my Bert," she said picking at her sweater. "At first, I thought it was a good sign, but now I'm thinking it might mean that I have to pick between my Berts, and you know which Bert is going to win out."

"He's perfect for you, Abbs. Now, get back in there and pick out something…subtle. His attention should be on you, not your clothes."

She shook her head impatiently and stomped back into her office.

"Hey, how's it going?" Bishop sauntered in.

"How's McGee?"

"Um, he's…being McGee. Feeling put upon and indispensible all at the same time."

"Hey Bishop, get in there and help Abby find something to wear," Tony barked.

"I don't know that much about clothes…"

"I'm well aware of your penchant for buying all of your clothes online from Eddie Bauer during their end of season sales, but desperate times require desperate measures. Get in there and keep her away from clothes that have either skulls or kittens on them."

Ellie made a face and headed back into the office.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You really think all of that was necessary?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You've had about 139 opportunities to tell me to back off and leave it be, and yet, you've said nothing."

Gibbs looked down. "They both deserve something good in their lives, and it looks like McGee might've found that."

Tony grew a ghost of a smile. "I don't know, Boss. I mean Delilah's amazing and all, but I got a feeling that we're just going to get blue in the face if we hold our breath on that one."

Gibbs nudged him. Abby came out in a red jersey wrap dress hugging her in all the right places and a black silk scarf with skulls.

"Abbs, I told you about the—" The nudge turned into an elbow and Tony swallowed the rest of his words.

Gibbs nodded. "You look great, Abbs."

"Ya' think?" She cocked her head.

"Yup." Gibbs reached over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're going to knock him out."

She smiled wide.

"Have a good time now."

"You don't think the two Berts are a bad omen?"

"I'm not concerned about it at all," Gibbs replied softly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same," she nodded. "I guess I better go. He made reservations at a really nice place."

She gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek, pulled Tony in for the same, grabbed her coat and hurried out the door.

Bishop came out of the office loaded down with a pile of clothes. "You wouldn't believe all the stuff she brought to try on. It's going to take me forever to get it all back on hangers."

"Good luck with that, Probie," Tony said with a curt nod. She furrowed her brows at him and disappeared back into the office.

"Maybe, I should go out and grab a pizza for all of us. We can ride it out with McGee."

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Give him some peace tonight. You'll just annoy him, DiNozzo."

"You sure? I can be quiet when I need to be."

Gibbs snorted. "In my recollection, that only happened for the few hours that Saleem Ulman had you gagged in Somalia five years ago. We can hardly hope for those same circumstances this evening."

"Yeah, you're a funny guy, Boss. A real funny guy," Tony mumbled as he headed for the elevator.

…

Gibbs felt a change in McGee's energy in the desk across from him. The sighs and slowing pace told him that McGee was wrapping up his work. It was almost 10 p.m. on the dot, just as McGee had predicted. More than once, Gibbs had wondered if there weren't some actual computer chips operating inside that boy. He was careful not to look up or acknowledge the change in pace. It would only trigger more fussing on McGee's part on how Gibbs didn't need to stay with him the whole time.

Finally, the typing stopped and McGee sat back. "All finished."

Gibbs nodded.

"You need anything else?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly.

"You're not going home now?" McGee asked as he filled his backpack and grabbed his coat.

"A few more minutes," Gibbs murmured. Walking out with McGee would only emphasis the reason he stayed.

"Okay. Have a good weekend." McGee headed to the elevator.

Gibbs grunted an affirmative, keeping his eyes on the file in front of him. He was getting ready to put it away when he heard some rustling and saw McGee standing near his desk. "I thought you left."

McGee studied him. "I have a question."

Gibbs pushed back his reading glasses. "Shoot."

"Did you really believe I would sabotage her date with the park ranger? I mean, this is what that report was all about, right? She's out on a date tonight. It took me awhile, but I put it together. You really think I'd stand in the way of her happiness?"

Gibbs was startled by the hurt in his voice. "Sit down, McGee."

For a moment, McGee looked like he was going to be stubborn and stand his ground, but then he let out breath and grabbed the nearest chair.

"I know you'd never hurt her. Nobody takes better care of Abby than you do."

"Then why the distraction?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I guess I thought you might get a little anxious, and she might use that as an excuse to not go."

"You think he's right for her?"

Gibbs shrugged. "No clue."

"You think I hold her back?"

"You hold each other back. I spent years waiting for the two of you to see what was right in front of you, but I've finally come to the realization that neither one of you is going to let it happen."

His brows went up. "Abby and me? No way. Too much at stake. If we screwed it up…I would lose her. That almost happened once, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Yeah. I figured as much."

"She's too important to me."

"I see that."

"You disagree?" McGee watched him closely.

"Nope."

"So, you agree?"

"Nope."

"Boss!"

"You and Abby will do what's best. I trust you both."

McGee sighed. "Do you?"

"I really do, Tim."

He nodded, a smile curling at his mouth. "I'm heading over to Sylvester's for wings and beer. They might still be celebrating after the quarterfinals."

"They won?"

He shrugged. "Sister Rosita and her gang celebrates win or lose."

Gibbs sat back. "I like that. That's the right way to live life. Have a good weekend, Tim."

…

"Buffalo wings with the sauce on the side and blue cheese. It's the same every week."

McGee looked up, startled. "Hey Abbs!"

She looked at him, shaking her head. "You always order the buffalo sauce on the side, but you never use it. You just eat plain chicken wings with blue cheese. Why don't you just order regular chicken wings with blue cheese?"

He smiled as he looked her over. "You look great. I mean, really great! I love it when you have your hair down."

"I know you do," she said as she slid into the booth across from him. "Everyone gone?"

"Yeah. They were already gone when I got here. I texted Jimmy. He says that Sister Rosita bowled a 241."

"Wow! And we missed it." She reached for a wing, dipping it in the buffalo sauce, and then in the blue cheese.

"You contaminated the blue cheese!"

"Life is messy, McGee. When you order buffalo wings, you gotta expect a little heat."

He frowned at the wings for a moment and then his head snapped up. "The date! What happened on the date?"

She smiled wide, resting her chin in her hand. "He's perfect. I mean, he's really perfect. Kind. Caring. We share the same views on just about everything. And to top it off, he is drop dead gorgeous."

"Then what are you doing here?"

She gnawed on the wing. "He wants to take it slow."

"Really? Wow." McGee sat back and stared.

"Yup."

"You really like him, huh?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Sounds like he's the guy you've been waiting for all these years."

She wiped her fingers on a napkin. "I don't know about that, but he's pretty special."

He nodded and pushed the rest of the wings toward her. "I'm glad."

"We're going rock climbing tomorrow."

"That's kinda dangerous, you know."

She smiled as she reached for another wing. "He's a certified instructor. I'm going to be fine."

"Still, you'll be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"I only want you to be happy."

"I know. I always know that with you."

His mouth twitched. "Good."

She reached over unexpectedly and grabbed his hand. "You and I will always have each other, right? That's more important to me than just about anything."

He squeezed back. "Always."

"If I thought anything would change that, I wouldn't…" She bit her lip.

"Nothing ever will, Abbs. I promise."

Abbs blinked and pulled away, rubbing at the corners of her eyes. "Allergies."

"Right."

"It's a Friday night. Video chat with Delilah?"

McGee checked his phone. "Yup. It's 11:15 p.m. now. I video chat with her at 3 a.m."

"How is she doing?"

"I think she really likes where she is. Your apartment is full handicap accessible. She's making friends. The work is stimulating. She seems happy."

"Tell her I said hi."

He nodded and looked at his phone again. "Hardly makes sense to go to sleep until then."

She smiled. "There's midnight bowling tonight. We could hold our own quarterfinals."

"That would certainly keep me awake."

"Let's do it!" She jumped up.

"Does the park ranger want you up early?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on! I'm going to kick your butt!"

He snorted. "You wish!"

"Come on! If we hurry, we'll have time to bowl three games!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Give me a minute! I gotta pay for my buffalo wings."

"They are not buffalo wings unless you use the sauce!"

"Hey!" he said. "I like having the sauce next to the wings. I know it's what makes the wings special. I'm just not ready to use it. It just seems like kind of a very big risk, and I'm not ready for it…yet."

She cocked her head at him. "You're a weird man, McGee."

He furrowed his brow. "Perfect is better."

"Please! You know me better than that. I'm going to wait in the car."

He watched her retreating back and closed his eyes for a long moment. Then he muttered softly,

"McGee!"

His eyes popped open. "Coming!"

…

The End


End file.
